As a three-dimensional (3D) package configured such that a plurality of semiconductor chips are mounted on one semiconductor package has been actively developed, a through-silicon via (TSV) that is a vertical electrical connection passing through a substrate or a die has been considered very important. There is a demand for a technology for forming a device having stable operation and high reliability in a TSV structure in order to improve the performance and reliability of a 3D package.